


Hopeless Wanderer

by voices_in_my_head



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: i think, it's kikaga day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"“This is your worst idea of all times and if I get arrested I will take you with me,” Taiga told Tatsuya, who just shrugged.</p>
<p>“You said you wanted to get the guy, right? What's more romantic than a serenade?”"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeless Wanderer

**Author's Note:**

> I'm like 99% sure it's kikaga day. If I'm right, then yes! I finally got one of these right! If not... everyday is kikaga day :p
> 
> Also, I swear I don't know how or why I keep getting cornier and cornier. And I love Mumford & Sons; you have been warned.

“This is your worst idea of all times and if I get arrested I will take you with me,” Taiga told Tatsuya, who just shrugged.

“You said you wanted to get the guy, right? What's more romantic than a serenade?”

Taiga glared at him. “This is Japan, remember? And what if he doesn't like it? It'll be embarrasing!”

“Taiga,” Tatsuya put a hand on his shoulder, “do you have balls, or not?”

“I hate you so, so much.”

Tatsuya shrugged, “I can live with that. Now go and sing. And if it doesn't work, you can always blame Mumford and sons.”

“Don't be stupid,” Taiga immediately told him. Tatsuya could badmouth a lot of stuff, but not Mumford and sons. “If anything happens, I want 'died for love' on my tombstone.”

Tatsuya laughed. “Sure thing, bro. Now go and get the guy,” and he pushed him.

Taiga took a deep breath. Why had he let himself be talked into this? Oh right, because for the past few weeks he'd been moaning about Kise's eyes and basketball skills (or so Tatsuya said) and finally his brother had gone to Tokyo to help him win the guy. With a serenade.

Tatsuya's love for films from the eighties was clearly taking over his life.

He took another breath. And another. At least Tatsuya had agreed with him that doing it at one am would definitely be a bad idea, so here he was, at seven pm, outside Kise's house.

Okay, it was now or never. He looked behind and Tatsuya sent him a tumbs up with the hand that wasn't holding a phone. If he ended on Youtube he was going to murder him.

He stopped some feet away from the house, on the pavement, so that he could be seen from the windows.

And then he started playing.

It took him some seconds to get into the right rhythm; he was nervous and his hands were clammy so the first few notes came out wrong and his voice could barely be heard over the guitar.

But soon enough he was singing more strongly.

_“So when your hope's on fire,_   
_But you know your desire,_   
_Don't hold a glass over the flame,_   
_Don't let your heart grow cold,_   
_I will call you by name,_   
_I will share your road.”_

Honestly, how Tatsuya didn't share his love for Mumford & Sons he'd never understand. Taiga liked music and he knew a lot of different bands and solo singers, but these guys... they just made something in him flame up, almost like basketball. And when Taiga compared something or someone to basketball, that's when you knew he was being serious.

In fact, that had been how Tatsuya had told him, “dude, that's serious.”

They'd been chatting through Skype and once again Taiga had been talking about Kise and he'd suddenly said, “I don't even care if we play basketball or not. I just want to be with him,” and it had been the most corny thing he'd ever uttered but at least it had led Tatsuya to want to help him.

But Taiga still thought flowers might have been enough.

_“And hold me fast, hold me fast,_   
_'Cause I'm a hopeless wanderer._   
_I will learn, I will learn to love the skies I'm under,_   
_I will learn, I will learn to love the skies I'm under,_   
_The skies I'm under.”_

The original version ended strongly, with the words echoing, but Taiga had changed the song a bit and had turned the end soft, barely audible to anyone who wasn't standing close to him.

He opened his eyes when he played the last note and then there was clapping.

It wasn't just Kise, who was blushing, looking from the doorway. There was also a middle-aged couple and two women just some years older than Taiga. His family.

He gulped. Should he apologize for the noise? They didn't seem annoyed; the couple was smiling and hugging and Kise's sisters were laughing and saying something to Kise, who blushed even harder. Well, at least he wasn't alone in doing that. Taiga wasn't sure what was redder; his face or his hair.

“Why don't we leave the two love birds talking?” One of Kise's sister, possibly the oldest, said and winked at Taiga, then lead the rest of the family back inside. But Taiga could see how they didn't completely lose the door.

“Hello,” he said and his voice sounded like he hadn't had water in hours. He coughed.

“Hi,” Kise said and walked until he was standing just some feet away. “You made me a serenade?”

Taiga nodded, not trusting his voice. He was barely trusting his body to keep him standing.

“Why?” Kise asked and Taiga opened and closed his mouth several times before coming up with an answer. Was Kise mocking him? Or was he honestly surprised?

“I like you,” he finally answered. It wasn't exactly smooth but Tatsuya and Alex had forced him to watch enough romantic films to know that most often smooth just lead to misunderstandings. “Romantically.”

“Oh,” Kise said and blinked. He wasn't blushing anymore.

Taiga's hands were getting clammy again and the guitar, which usually didn't weight that much, now seemed to want to bring him to the ground.

This was a mistake. He should apologize, possibly move back to L.A.

“Thank you,” Kise said and gave him a little smile.

“Umm... you're welcome?” Taiga hadn't been meaning to make it a question but he really didn't know what to say to that. Was that a “thanks, but not thanks”? A “thanks, now let's go on a date”? He simply didn't know.

“No one ever did anything like that to me.”

“Oh,” Taiga coughed. He knew that when people looked at Kise they saw someone beautiful, and he did too, but his eyes... Man, his eyes. They were like stars and right now they were staring right at him, like they could see his soul and he sincerely hoped Tatsuya couldn't read his thoughts, or he'd never hear the end of it.

Was this the time to ask for a date? Kise had thanked him and said no one had ever done it, but he hadn't exactly said whether he'd actually enjoyed the act of it.

Kise was just staring, like he was expecting something and okay, in for a penny, in for a pound.

He took a deep breath, “would you like to go out with me?”

And man, if Kise's eyes were the stars, then his smile was like the sun (when the hell had he turned into a poet!?)

“I thought you'd never ask,” Kise answered and then he was hugging him. “Thank you, Kagamicchi. That was really beautiful.”

“You're welcome,” this time it didn't sound like a question at all. Unfortunately Taiga was only able to hug back with an arm, seeing as the other was busy holding the guitar, but he still made sure to hang on tightly.

Kise let go and laughed. Then he kissed his cheek and okay, Taiga was giving Tatsuya whatever he wanted. He definitely had the best ideas.

“Where do you want to go? We can go see a film. Or have dinner. Or both,” he was smiling brightly.

“I don't care where we go, as long as I'm with you,” Taiga forced himself to say. Who said he couldn't be smooth once in a while?

To his surprise, Kise blushed. Then he muttered something that Taiga couldn't understand and buried his head on Taiga's shoulder. Not like he was going to complain.

They stayed in that position for some seconds, until finally Kise let go, but this time he didn't step away. Taiga was close enough to see that Kise actually had some freckles. Uh, cute.

“Will you sing again for me, Kagamicchi?” He was staring into his eyes again and Taiga should probably be afraid, because Kise could have asked for something crazy, like for him to catch the moon, and his answer would still be the same.

“Yes.”

“You're going to have to tell me what the words mean afterwards. What's the title?”

“Hopeless wanderer,” he said in English and then repeated it in Japanese.

“Are you hopeless?” Kise asked with a small smile and looking into his eyes.

“Not anymore,” Taiga answered before he could even think about it. He blushed a bit but Kise's laugh made it more than worth it.

“Kagamicchi is so smooth.”

“Thanks. I think.”

Kise continued to laugh.

Taiga was still blushing and he was pretty sure Kise's family had heard every single word they'd just said and Tatsuya probably hadn't stopped recording when the song had ended, but Taiga still felt... like he had when he'd won the Winter Cup except back then there hadn't been any butterflies in his stomach – unless that's what you called abdominal pains.

Kise continued to laugh, with his eyes shining and his teeth showing, and maybe, just maybe, the feeling was even better than when they'd won the game.


End file.
